Casey wants to go to Boarding school
by TheMiddleChildForever
Summary: Casey wants to go to Boarding school.Her parents have agreed and decied to sent Lizzie Edwin adn Derek as well.what will happen wen they are sent to PCA Zoey 101 pairings dasey chase.zoey lola.logan emily.michel lizzie.edwin.dustin love triangle
1. Boarding School? Yes Or No

Disclaimer: i do not own Life With Derek or Zoey 101

* * *

There was about a month and a half left of summer. Every year about this time Casey would goggle boarding schools in North America. She did this every year because ever since she was in the 4th grade she has always wanted to go but her mom always made up an excuse why she couldn't go the one she used the most was that she would fill alone if you were gone. Casey knew that this year would be different because her mother had gotten married to gorge, and he had 3 children Derek, Edwin, and Marti. So now Cassie and her little sister Lizzie had 3 new stepsiblings. Casey had written the top ten schools that she wanted to attend on a piece of paper and ran down stairs to find her mother.

Nora had known this day would come any day now and was trying her best to avoid Casey ass much as possible because she knew Casey would give her a list of schools and a list of reasons why she should go. She hired Casey coming down stairs and was trying to get away but Casey caught her before she had a chance to get away.

"Oh hey mom I need to talk to you and Gorge." Casey said to her mother then called for Gorge. " Gorge can you come here I need to talk to you and mom."

"Ok coming." As he climbed the steps from the basement which was his and Nora's room.

"Ok honey what do you need?" Nora asked even though she knew what was coming

"Well you know that I have wanted to go to Bording School since I was in the 4th grade and I think this would be a good year to go." She handed the list of schools to her parents who took the list and looked at it. As they were looking at the list Derek came in to the kitchen.

"Hey case isn't Paine academy a boarding school for troubled teens?" asked Gorge

"Well yah I thought maybe you could send Derek there, how did you know?" Casey asked while Derek was giving her a glare, she thought it's a good thing looks cant kill.

"When I was in the 9th grade I was a trouble maker and my parents almost sent me there."

"well I can see now where Derek gets it from." Said Casey and Derek was still glaring at her.

" Casey me and Gorge have to think about it and talk it over. We will tell you at dinnertime. Is that ok?

**

* * *

**Everyone sat in there usual seats and dished up their plates with food. 

"So Casey I heard that you want to go to boarding school but why?" Edwin asked

"Well I don't really know it's just something I always wanted to do."

Derek asked his parents "so dad and Nora will Casey be going or not?" there was a long pause.

Then Gorge spoke "well we both have decided that it would be a good experience at boarding school so we have enrolled Casey, Lizzie, Edwin, and Der… sit down Derek!!" gorge yelled at Derek to sit down.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO A STUPID BORDING SCHOOL!!!!!" Derek was yelling to Gorge and Nora.

" We have made up our minds all four of you will be going if you like it or not." Gorge said looking at all four children." you four will be leaving in 2 weeks to Pacific Coast Academy. You will only be there for a year for the fore exchange student program."

Casey jumped out of her seat and ran over to give her mother and Gorge a hug. Edwin and Lizzie just sat there thinking about what their parents had said not sure ether to be happy or mad.

* * *

ok i want to know what you think should i keep going? 


	2. I'll Never Forgive You

Hey sorry it took so long for me to update but im a really slow typer. Ill try to update as offten as i can.

Disclaimer: I dont own LWD or Zoey 101...for now...Just kidding

* * *

Casey's POV

I cant believe this is really happening in 1 day we will be leaving for P.C.A. this is going to the best school year ever excepted the fact that Derek is going. The bright side we will be living in different dorm buildings. I had told Emily about it when I had found out I was going to boarding school. She told me good luck. Then I told her that she should ask her parents to see if she can go with us to boarding school. Emily asked her parents and the agreed, so now I had my best friend coming as well. Did I mention that this is going to the best year ever. Yah so I'm already packed and everything unlike someone I know…. Derek. Yah that's his way to protest from going.

* * *

Derek's POV

Just great we have 1 day till we leave. This is all Casey fault, if she hadn't want for her wanting to go to boarding school I wouldn't have to be forced to go it the first place. I would also have a mouth more of summer left and I would still be at my school where I have my rep and everything. She just loves to spoil everything. O did I tell you she's already packed and everything all of them are traders. I'm going to pack because I'm going to do what ever I can to make sure I'm not going to go. There is no way they are making me go without a fight. O and to top it all of Emily is coming, I don't hate Emily or anything its just so not fair Casey is slowly taking all my power.

* * *

The next day 10am 

Casey's POV

The day has finally come. We are leaving in 4 hours do the airport. So yah Derek is still asleep but that's not surprising. He's all packed and everything cause last night me and my mom snuck in to his room and grabbed all the clothes on the floor so we could wash them then put them in a suitcase because we knew Derek wouldn't do it. We only grabbed the clothes off the floor cause we knew the clothes in the closet were the clothes he would never wear. Well now Emily and me are loading all the bags in the van.

2 hours latter

Derek came running down the stairs yelling, "Ok, who did it? I want to know who did it now!"

"Do what?" Casey said knowing very well what he was talking about

"It was you." Realizing it had been Casey who had done it. "Where did you put all my clothes?! I want them back!"

"Well they are in the van with everyone else's stuff." Saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Casey!" he yelled

"Derek we only have a hour and a half be for we leave, so if I were you I would go get ready. Unless you want to go in you PJ's." she said as she gestured up stairs.

"Well you are not me, and there is…" Derek started to say be for gorge came into the room.

"Derek! Go Get Ready Now!" gorge said, then he walked out of the room.

Derek turned to Casey. "Ill never forgive you for any of this." Then he turned and walked up stairs.

"Well its not like I wanted you to come in the fist place." She yelled to him

* * *

Derek POV

When Derek got back to his room he looked around. How could she take all my clothes and why didn't she take any of my hockey stuff while she was willing to pack for me? Wait is there hockey at PCA? There has to be…. right? Well I'm going to bring it just in case. He grabbed a backpack and put some stuff in it that Casey hadn't bothered to pack. When he was finished he laid on his bed to think. Then he heard pounding on his door.

"Derek its time to leave." Casey yelled through the door.

"Im coming." He yelled back. He grabbed his backpack and hockey stuff off the floor and walked out of his room.

When I got to the van I was forced to sit in the passengers seat next to Nora who was driving us to the airport. Lizzie and Edwin were sitting in the back seat talking and laughing about something. Casey and Emily were texting each other even though they were sitting next to each other. And I had to sit in the front seat with no one to talk to excepted Nora and that wouldn't be too much fun.

The plane ride was pretty much the same, I felt like such a loner. Emily and Casey talked the whole 6 hours we were on the plane. Edwin and Lizzie ether talked to each other or watched the stupid movie that they were playing on the plane. And I sat right in the middle of them. Before I knew it I was asleep, I woke up to Casey hitting me over the head with a rolled up piece of paper. I opened my eyes and the plane was almost empty.

"What was that for?" he asked Casey

"Well we are here, so we kind have to get off."

"Where is here?" he ask very confused because he didn't know where PCA was.

"Well here is California." Rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"O right. I knew that."

"Sure you did, come on we have to go now. Emily, Edwin, and Lizzie are waiting."

* * *

No One POV

They walked of the plane to where everyone was waiting for them. They got lost when they went to go fin the bags that they had checked. After about a half an hour they finally found them, then they headed out side, there was a man holding a small white board that said "Venturi" on it. Nora and Gorge had arranged some one to drive them to PCA because it would be cheaper than a cab. The drive to the school was beautiful, it was 6pm but it was still sunny out. When they drove up to the school every ones eyes widen.

* * *

Tell me what you think. If you have any ideas i would like to hear them. : ) 


End file.
